


Harry Potter Nerds

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Beca lets slip that she's never actually watched any of the Harry Potter movies. Aubrey's solution? Weekend movie marathon, naturally.





	

"What do you mean, you've never watched it?" Aubrey said. "Which one?"

"Uh, any of them," Beca said apprehensively.

"You've never watched any of the Harry Potter movies?" Aubrey asked. Beca just shrugged. She didn't get what the fuss was about.

"Nope." A look of pure bewilderment swept over Aubrey's face. She pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Well then," she said. "We're going to have to watch them." Beca almost regretted mentioning seeing them on Aubrey's shelves.

"Sure, I guess we can watch one of them," Beca said.

"No Beca, you can't just watch one," Aubrey insisted. "We're going to watch all eight. This weekend."

"Dude!" Beca said. "Seriously."

"Seriously," Aubrey said. "Harry Potter isn't just a kids story about witches and wizards, Beca. It's a story about found family, about bravery and destiny, about loyalty and truth."

"You're one of those Harry Potter weirdos," Beca said under her breath.

"I'm going to assume that instead of 'Harry Potter weirdo' you meant beautiful, intelligent and amazing girlfriend," Aubrey said. "This weekend, Beca. Movie marathon. I don't normally sit you down for movies, or drag you to the movies, or even talk about them much. But Harry Potter… you just have to."

"Okay," Beca said. "For you. I'll watch them if they mean so much to you. But you have to let me eat snacks. And ask questions."

"Questions?"

"Jesse never let me say a word when we watched movies," Beca said. "He could ramble on and deliver boring as batshit commentary, but I wasn't allowed to say a word."

"Deal," Aubrey said. "I'll buy everything we'll need for the entire weekend, I swear. You'll love them." Beca gave a smile. She hoped she would, Aubrey seemed to be putting a lot of stock in them.

When she arrived at Aubrey's apartment that Friday afternoon, she found that her girlfriend had delivered on her promise to have everything ready they would need for the whole weekend. She'd bought snacks, drinks, food for breakfast and lunch (she said ordering in for dinner would be acceptable), even going so far as buying things she normally wouldn't have in the house like pop tarts and Dr Pepper.

"So what's the plan?" Beca asked. She was wearing Barden U track pants and a worn out V neck. Aubrey was wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt, both of them ready to camp out on the couch.

"Movies one and two," she said. "They're all between two and two and a half hours long. So one and two tonight, three through five tomorrow, six through eight on Sunday."

"I still can't believe I'm watching eight movies in a weekend," Beca said.

"Thank you for doing this, though," Aubrey said. "Chlo thinks I'm a bit obsessed. I just… I get it. What it's like to feel out of place in your family until you find your own. I mean, my parents didn't die, but… Anyway, let's just order pizza and put them on."

"Deal. Hot and spicy special for me," she said. Aubrey called it in and then they snuggled together on the couch to watch the first movie. Part of the way through, Aubrey paused it to pay the delivery driver and bring the food in.

Beca wasn't losing interest, she was glad to say. They weren't as irritating as the movies Jesse used to make her watch. Sure there was an element of predictability, but it was much more entertaining. She'd asked a few questions, but Aubrey was glad she hadn't fallen asleep. After the first movie was done, Beca didn't have very much to say apart from "Hagrid is the dude with the shady hookups. Like Lily!" and "Professor McGonagall is a badass, I can feel it."

"Believe it or not, these two are kind of light," Aubrey said. "There's at least happy-ish endings in these two. Tomorrow things get a little darker." Beca just went and got some snacks, disposing of the garbage, and indicated that she was ready for the second one.

She watched with the same level of interest as the first, which was about Aubrey could hope for. She remarked that the acting wasn't spectacular, but that she imagined it would probably get better as they got older. By the time it ended she had concluded that Hagrid would have been the guy growing weed in his dorm room and dealing ADHD medications to other kids during finals. She also decided that something was up with that Snape dude, and that Dumbledore was batshit crazy.

"But you're not, like, hating every second of this?" Aubrey asked her as they got ready for bed.

"No," Beca said. "Surprisingly. Maybe it's the company that makes the difference. Because the absolute biggest plus of this movie marathon weekend is that I get to spend the whole time with you." She kissed Aubrey tenderly, and the blonde tugged her toward the bed.

The next morning they made breakfast together and ate it in bed, drinking coffee and not caring about their sex-and-sleep hairdos. After showers and a few texts with people in the outside world, they settled in to watch movie three. Beca kept her concentrating face on for the latter half, once the Time Turner came in to play. When it was done, she admitted to Aubrey that it had kept her attention better than the first two. She was a fan of both Sirius and Lupin, and she also had a soft spot for Neville.

"Everyone does," Aubrey said. They had lunch and more coffee before they put the next movie on. Aubrey kept checking in with Beca to make sure she wasn't sick of it all yet, or dreading every second. The brunette admitted that they were getting better as they went on, definitely, but she was having a pretty good time.

"You don't understand," Beca said. "I get that you love these movies. I do. And I like them fine, as much as I like any movie. But for me this is sharing in something that you love. It's being with you and having a thing that we can share in together." Aubrey pulled her in for a long kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" Aubrey mumbled as her mouth clumsily meshed with Beca's.

"I love you too," Beca said. She tugged Aubrey toward her so the blonde was nestled into her side as they began the fourth movie.

"Dude, shit's getting intense," she muttered, more than once. She seemed genuinely interested in the goings on of the fourth movie, asking a few questions about how certain things or characters might play out later in the movies. Aubrey was impressed at her foresights, to be honest, and she was glad to see that Beca was enjoying herself. Once the fourth movie was finished, Aubrey called out for Chinese food and they decided they'd wait for it before they put the fifth on.

"Tell me, though, ginger and Hermione. That's a thing, right?" Beca asked.

"You'll have to keep watching," Aubrey said, holding back a grin.

"I will, but my money says that's a thing. The Weasleys are fucking awesome. Is it weird that they remind me of Chloe?" Aubrey laughed. "No, red hair aside, it's the absolute acceptance thing. And also, the red hair." Aubrey nudged her with her foot and rolled her eyes.

They ate from straight from the containers as the movie played, Beca's brow furrowing after only a few scenes with Dolores Umbridge had appeared. "What the fuck is this bitch's problem?" she asked, pointing her chopsticks at the screen.

"It gets worse," Aubrey forewarned her. As the movie went on, Beca's dislike of Umbridge became more and more evident.

"How is it that I hate her more than I hate Voldemort?" she asked near the end. "You gotta be some kind of asshole to pull the shit she's pulling. Can she die a painful and gory death, please?"

"She doesn't die, apparently," Aubrey said.

"What do you mean, apparently?" Beca asked. "You don't know?"

"Well, it was an after the fact thing," Aubrey said. "I'll tell you after the last movie, I don't want to spoil anything."

"No, tell me now," Beca said. "I'm assuming, since she's an evil bitch from hell, she probably hooks up with the bad guys on an epic level. And the point of the movie is that the bad guys lose, so she loses. What happens?"

"You're really invested in this, aren't you?" Aubrey teased.

"Shut up!" Beca whined. "I just want to know that she gets what's coming to her."

"Well, the answer is yes. She gets tried for crimes against humanity and sent to Azkaban," Aubrey said. Beca looked like she was mulling that over for a moment.

"I guess that's sufficient," she said. Then they settled in for the rest of the movie. Aubrey was watching carefully, and she could have sworn there was a glimmer of a tear in Beca's eye as Sirius died. She caught herself wondering if she should have warned Beca that was coming. Her mother had died quite suddenly also, and Aubrey knew that she still struggled with that sometimes. The movie ended, and they made their way to bed. Beca was silent but tense.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey whispered, latching on to her hand. "I forgot that was coming up, I should have told you." Beca squeezed her hand. A few minutes later, she spoke.

"I was not fucking expecting Harry Potter to make me all emotional," she said. Aubrey let out a giggle, immediately clamping her hand over her mouth. She was about to apologize, but Beca also laughed, and soon they were both laughing.

"Fucking weirdo, I am," Beca said after they caught their breath. "Getting teary because Sirius Black died?"

"Beca," Aubrey said. "I know we were laughing about it, but I really am sorry. I should have remembered that it might be hard for you, with your mom."

"Yeah it's hard," Beca said. "But it's okay. Because I'm allowed to miss her, but I shouldn't let that stop me from doing the simple things, like having a Harry Potter marathon with my girlfriend. Just – are all three of them alive at the end?"

"Yes," Aubrey promised, leaving out the part where Harry lets himself be killed in order to defeat Voldemort. It wasn't a lie, Harry was alive in the end.

"Okay," Beca said.

"But… you know… they don't get much happier," Aubrey said. "Stuff gets bad now. Are you sure it's going to be alright?"

"I think I'll be okay," Beca said, yawning. "If we need to stop the movie so I can get my shit together about mom, we can do that."

"Whatever you need," Aubrey said.

"Mmm, I need you to hold me," Beca said. "Sleep. That would be good." Aubrey scooted closer and pulled the smaller body toward her. This was her favorite thing about having Beca stay over. Her body was tiny, but she was warm and she fit perfectly under Aubrey's arm.

The sixth movie left Beca swearing at the screen, to Aubrey's amusement. "What the fuck is even happening here? Dumbledore is dead!? Since fucking when is that okay? What the fuck!?" Aubrey had to calm her down in between fits of laughter, promising that everything generally worked out okay in the end. Beca only managed to calm down once Aubrey promised to make salt and pepper popcorn for the next movie, a particular weakness of hers.

"Fucking movies are gonna give me a heart attack," she mumbled, taking the popcorn from Aubrey and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now seven and eight are the one book split into two movies," Aubrey said.

"Let's watch them back to back then," Beca said. "If we get done in time I'll take you out to dinner." She reached out to play with Aubrey's hair.

"Deal," Aubrey smiled. She tugged the popcorn bowl so it was settled between them and hit play.

By the end of the final movie, Beca was just staring at the screen. Mutely, staring. Aubrey nudged her with her foot. "You okay?"

"Dude," Beca said. "I liked those movies a lot more than I expected I would. Like, a lot. The first part of the last one was a bit slow in parts, but jesus did the last one make up for it. Like, Hermione was all ready to go off and die with Harry in the forest? And fucking Neville, and I told you McGonagall was a badass. And Molly killing the fuck out of Bellatrix? And Hagrid carrying Harry out of the forest and-" Aubrey cut her off with a long, hard kiss.

"I'm glad you liked them," she said.

"I did," Beca said. "I mean, I highly doubt that I'll ever marathon all eight ever again, but I wouldn't mind watching them again sometime." Aubrey knew how high praise that was coming from Beca.

"So you don't think your girlfriend is a weirdo for loving Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Honestly? I think that people who just think they're stupid kids movies have probably never seen them," Beca said. "Because you're right, Bree, they're about more than witches and wizards. It's about family and finding the place where you fit, and sometimes making a stupid choice but learning how to overcome that and a whole bunch of other stuff."

"Exactly," Aubrey said. "I love them because even as a teenager it made me feel like the family I was born into didn't have to be the family I had to stay with." Beca smiled and kissed her.

"So, dinner," Beca said. "Anywhere you like."

"Nowhere fancy," Aubrey shrugged. "I'd be happy just grabbing burgers and fries, to be honest."

"This right here is why I love you," Beca said. "Let's head out then." They got up and tugged hoodies on, and shoes, and Aubrey went to make sure she had her keys. When she came back into the living room, Beca was staring at the bookshelf.

"What's up?" she asked the smaller girl.

"You've got the books," Beca said.

"Of course I do," Aubrey said. "Why? Do you want to read them?"

"Maybe," Beca said with a shrug. "Are they better?"

"They are," Aubrey said confidently.

"Okay," Beca said. Aubrey chuckled. "What?"

"Wait til I tell Chloe I turned you into a Harry Potter nerd," Aubrey said.

"You'll do no such thing," Beca warned. Aubrey just pulled her in and kissed her into a blissful submission before taking her hand as they left the apartment.


End file.
